1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid discharge apparatus.
2. Related Art
Liquid discharge apparatuses for discharging liquid such as ink toward a medium have been used. These liquid discharge apparatuses are controlled such that each dot of liquid is discharged onto the medium with a desired size using various techniques. For example, JP-A-2014-34167 discloses a liquid discharge apparatus (ink jet printer) capable of applying a pretreatment liquid that has a function of agglomerating color material components of ink to the medium.
However, with the further increase in productivity (the increase in recording speeds) of recent liquid discharge apparatuses (recording apparatuses) such as a liquid discharge apparatus that forms an image by discharging ink, or the like, it has become difficult to control the desired size of each dot of liquid discharged onto the medium using known techniques. Because the desired size of the discharged liquid dots on the medium is poorly controlled, the liquid dots discharged onto the medium come into contact with each other, which causes unevenness.